Fun House (Part 1)
A bus is seen stopping at a bus stop. It opens its doors to let all the passengers out. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the figure, who appeared covered in a long black trench coat and a white fedora. His eyes also seemed to be covered with reflective glasses. To top it all off, he was very filthy. Many bystanders would notice him walking down the streets and get startled. Many would just run away without saying a word. He slowly looks up to read a sign, revealing himself to be a young man. The sign read, “Welcome to Gotham City.” Under it, it appeared to be smeared with blood and messy writing, which read, “Go Away!!!” “Great… As if I didn’t have enough problems…” muttered the young man. He makes his eyes wide as he hears and sees police sirens. He begins to run through the dark alleys as he tries to avoid the police. “Damn! What the hell is he doing in Gotham?” questioned one officer who saw the man running as his coat flapped around. “Come in HQ! We have the criminal suspect from the… what the…” The officer makes his vehicle screech as it stops. Many other vehicles stop behind as well as they all witness a big explosion. “The convicts are all escaping! Everybody, back to your stations and detain those monsters!” shouts an officer. Soon, the flames are seen getting higher from the burning prison the police had witnessed from far away. It was none other than the infamous Arkham asylum. Meanwhile, the young man is then seen being chased by police men with dogs. He jumps on top of a garbage bin and begins running on the roof tops. The police continue to go on his trail as he jumps from roof to roof. He looks up and sees a search light appear with a bat symbol on it. He gets confused and doesn’t notice when he trips. He falls straight down an alley. He takes off the shredded trench coat and drops it. He is then seen wearing only a white suit. He lowers his hat and pulls out a pistol as he looks around. He then quickly gets close to a wall and notices the police search somewhere else. He then turns around with his eyes closed as he sighs in relief. He opens them and sees a smiling clown in front of him. He lets out a surprised yell, hen gives another sigh of relief. “Whoopsie! Even your outfit got scared. It turned all white. By the way, did you hear about the kidnapping?” said the clown/ “Hmm… Sorry, I’m awake.” Responded the young man. The clown begins to laugh until many bright lights go on both off them. The young man pulls out another pistol and hands it to the clown. “Have you ever played with one of these? Said the boy. “Oh goodie! You have my favorite toys!” responds the clown as he gives a menacing laugh. Soon both begin to shoot at the retreating police men. They then respond by firing back. Unfortunately, they seem to find no way around the boys in blue due to the bullets simply hitting their bullet proof vests. “This way!” shouts the kid as he pulls the clown to follow him. Both run as fast as they can. He then hears the clown laugh as he heads off towards another direction. The boy tries to catch up. He tries to return fire but he drops his gun, making it begin to fire everywhere. He runs faster and dodges the bullets. “Ha ha ha ha! Talk about a loose cannon!” said the clown as the boy runs to get his gun back. He is then pulled by the clown to a dark alley. The police search the alley and see it appear only empty. “They’re gone! Come in HQ! Joker’s escaped along with our out of town suspect.” says one officer. The police soon drive off in numbers until they disappear. In the alley appears a sewer lid. A pathway is then revealed there as the clown’s lair. “You weren’t too bad out there little imp! Have you done this before?” said the clown. “Unfortunately…” responded the kid. Both wonder through a long hall. “Honey! I’m hooooome!” shouts the clown. “So you live here?” questions the boy. “Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta. We shouldn’t ask many questions. We wouldn’t want to fill your mind with bats in the belfry. Ugh! Speaking of bats…” responded the clown. The boy wonders around. The hideout almost resembles a theatre. It was complete with a stage and curtain. He headed behind it to see many clown costumes and props. He sees many clown heads smiling back. “Boo!” goes one of the heads. The kid only makes his eyes wide, and then he makes a flat face. “Sorry, the other guy already used that joke. I see you like to wear a lot of make up as well…” “Oh, my boss likes me to have a happy face for work.” responds the female jester. She stands up to reveal herself as she opens her arms wide. She then stops and gazes at the young man. “Hubba, hubba! Who are you? Are you here to help Mr. J too? That would be funny because he’s Mr. J! And you look like a Mr. MJ! Ha ha ha ha ha! says the laughing jester. “Stop the presses!” shouts the clown as he comes running and jumps in front of them. “You’re that kid from the papers. You’re always being chased by our old blue friends.” says the clown. “What? Now you’re going to turn me in after I helped you?” says the kid. “After you… Ha ha ha ha ha! Hate to break it to you, but I didn’t need any help back there!” mocks the clown. “Ah yes, but where are ma manners. I am Joker.” “Oooh! Oooh! Me next! Me next!” says the jester as she jumps up and down excitedly. “Hmm…. Let see… Ah yes. You in the front!” says Joker. “My name is Harley.” She responds and then sticks her tongue out in a goofy manner. “Well, the papers call me the Smooth Criminal… Not a bad name, really…” mutters the kid. “Well you’re gonna love Gotham. Ahh… This city always puts a smile on my face! Ha ha ha ha ha!” says Joker. “So I’ve heard… I kinda wish I could explore this city a bit. It wouldn’t be too hard. There are only cops out there, right?” “Oh suuuuuure… There’s Gotham’s finest. Then there’s….” he stops and pauses. “The Baaaatmaaaan!” says Joker in a deep low whisper. “The Batman? Great… Now I have to worry about some vigilante trying to get me. That must’ve been his symbol I saw earlier.” said the kid. “Ah come on! It’ll be fun! Can we go? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?” says Harley. “Hmm… I don’t see why not. Just don’t stay passed your bed time little imps.” says Joker. “Yaaaaay! Let’s go!” says Harley as she pulls on the kid, while he tries to keep his hat on. They go through another dark alley. A giant gong is heard and is revealed to be the clock tower signaling that it is now midnight. “Hmm… This is usually when Batsy comes out to play. But don’t you worry, handsome! Harley here will make sure you stay A-okay!” says Harley as she hugs him tight. All he can do is feel both shy and nervous at the same time. He then fixes his hat and glove. He readies his pistols onto his belt. He then hides a machine gun underneath his coat. He then puts bombs with Joker gas on his belt as well. Harley then drags him to many banks. While he looks around, she begins to perform many burglaries, resulting in the authorities to come. The boy responds by throwing the gas bombs at them and firing at them. The duo then runs away to many other locations where she vandalizes more property as he watches in surprise. They continue to roam the city as they get the attention of the law enforcement. Yet, there is no sign of The Batman. They end on top of a big building with a giant sign. The sign reads, “WAYNE INDUSTRIES.” “I gotta admit. This was a crazy night. But it sure was pretty fun.” Said the boy. “Yaaaay! I knew you would have fun! This was kind of similar to my first night on the town with Mr. J. What’s your real name anyways, cutie?” says Harley. “It’s Michael… I haven’t been called that in a long time actually. Only my friends would call me, but that was a long time ago before… well… you know… this whole mess.” says Michael. “Aw shucks! Don’tcha worry! We’re your friends now! We’re like… a family.” Says Harley as she puts her arms around him. He can’t help but to laugh, and yet feel nervous. “Bummer… It would’ve been pretty cool to have seen this Batman. Maybe next time before I leave town.” says Michael. “Leaving already?” says Harley. “Uh, yeah. In case you haven’t noticed, there are those “officers” trying to catch me each time they get a glimpse of me. All I can do is keep running. And I’m lucky you guys consider me your friend. Who know what if I was caught by other culprits… no offense. Or of course, by the cops. I’m no saint myself, but I know I did nothing wrong.” Says Michael. He sighs and sits on the edge of the Wayne Industries building. He then looks up as it begins to rain. “Not sure how I’ll thank you, but I’m sure I’ll think of something eventually.” says Michael. “Not to worry, shug! You’re going to be here for a while. That doesn’t mean we won’t have your back. Buuuut.. if you try to betray us…” stops Harley as she pulls out a razor blade and points it at his face. “I’ll have to cut you up into pieces… and that face is too handsome to become Chinese take-out.” says Harley. Our hero only gulps as she gives a smirk and then kisses his cheek. She giggles and jumps off the building. He then gets down from a ladder and walks down the rain, through the dark alleys as he heads back into the hideout. On his way, he can’t help but to keep thinking about the two strange characters who took him in. “I wonder who they were before all this… There must be good in them. Why would they help me if the rumors say they are demented? I’m certain I will learn in time… As Harley said, I’m going to be here for a while…” Category:Fun House chapters Category:Gotham's Finest